


Luna.

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fun Uncle Tom, Future Fic, Gen, Marco is a Daddy, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Years have passed and he still could not bring himself to even look at her.





	1. Chapter 1

If Marco Diaz could choose a time he could go back to, it would be the summer of ’15. The time when he first met her. Things were uncomplicated back then. They were just teenagers. Well, Marco was _just_ a teenager. Star was _just_ a teenaged magical princess from another dimension.

They were unquestionably friends – practically attached to the hip. Marco did not ever think that a girl like her, let alone a Mewnian royal would become his best friend and…something more.

He reached for a framed picture on his desk, feeling a painful twist in his chest as a thumb traced over said blonde’s wide smile. Before he could inspect the picture further, he set it face-down and cleared his throat.

Years have passed and he still could not bring himself to even look at her. Not a day goes by when he doesn’t feel his hand twitch involuntarily to his phone to see if she had left him a multitude of messages. Not an hour passes where he goes without glancing at his watch and mentally calculating the hours left before he could return home. Home to her. But that wasn’t the case anymore.

“Mr Diaz?”

The voice startled him and he straightened his back, pulling his face to its characteristic frown.

“Yes, Luke?”

“Someone’s here to see you.’

“Who is it?”

His research assistant’s face flushed and a dimple formed on the corner of his smile. Marco rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

“Let him in.”

The door closed firmly behind Luke, but Marco heard his assistant’s flirty comments. Finally, after a promise of a coffee date, the door opens with Marco’s guest.

“I thought I told you not to come here. You distract the staff.”

The well-suited man before him pretended to be offended by his comment and only slugged the last of his ridiculously expensive soy chai latte.

“Aw come on man. I came all the way from the Underworld to see you!”

Marco only gave him an exasperated look before returning his eyes to his screen. It was not uncommon for Tom to come by unannounced. He had been making more frequent trips over the past few years. The demon loosened his crimson silk tie and plopped himself onto one of the leather chairs before his desk.

“That took you like what, two seconds?”

“Meh. About a minute. Some dude invented affordable underworld-Earth carriage transportation, so even the plebs are coming over. It’s getting real congested these days.”

“Wow. It’s like you are almost human.”

“I know, right?”

Tom chirped in reply and stood up again, going over to the windows to pull up the blinds. Marco did have a nice corner office with the best views of the city. He just didn’t like it as much. He would much rather they be Mewnian mountains and the view of the Mewnian villages.

“There, now some light into this dark hellhole. Funny coming from me.”

“I like it dark, Tom.”

“I know. I’ve peeked at your browser history when you were a teen.”

His face scrunched and he glared up at the grinning demon.

“Anyway, how’re you doing man?”

Marco’s expression smoothed out and he resumed typing away on his computer.

“Fine.”

Tom was smart to keep quiet for a bit. Experience had taught him well on how to handle him on this time of year. It’s become almost an annual routine for them. He would materialise at the same time every year, checking up on him. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought Star put him up to it somehow. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I’m finishing up on a thesis that might get published in a pretty established international journal. I just need to grind it out for a few more days.”

“Got it. So, I’ll babysit Lulu then?”

Luna _adored_ her Uncle Tom; almost to envy-inducing levels. It was no surprise. Tom was the ‘fun’ adult – one that lets her have her sweets when she wants it, bring her to any place her precious little heart desired. And of course, he owned a carriage that was pulled by flaming skeletal unicorns. What little girl didn’t love that?

“If you could, I’d be eternally grateful.”

“Anything for my favourite princ- ah, demonchild.”

It was no secret that Tom loved Luna. It always shocked Marco that of all his friends, Tom was the best with children. Before Star’s… absence from his life, Tom had practically begged them to babysit their little doe-eyed cherub. His eyes went over to another picture. Luna as an infant, suckling on her thumb and asleep in her grandpa’s arms; Rafael looking every bit the love-sick grandfather. A feeling of guilt settled in his belly.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, giving a firm squeeze.

“I know I say this every year, but I want you to know that I mean it. If you need any help, just ask.”

Marco’s fingers paused typing and he silently pondered his friend’s words. He reached up, squeezed his friend’s hand in thanks and returned to his typing.

“Luna’s finishing school in fifteen minutes. If you could-“

“Already on my way.”

A two-fingered salute and he was gone in flames. Marco could just imagine the dizzying delight on his daughter’s face the moment she left the school gates. She deserved some spoiling he supposed. Time away from her tensioned father would be good too.

* * *

 

“Daddy!”

At the tone of the shriek, Marco dropped his briefcase at his doorstep and raced to his daughter’s room.

“Luna? Luna what’s wrong?!”

His eyes settled on his daughter crying into Tom’s arms. The demon prince looking very upset himself.

Marco’s let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and ran a hand through his hair.

“What the hell Tom? I told you not to read her human fairy tales!”

“It was her homework!”

Luna broke away from her uncle’s consoling arms and ran towards her father. He knelt to let the bundle of light brown curls and blue fluffy skirts barrel into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s okay sweetheart. The dragon is okay.”

“No! They killed him! The mean prince killed him!”

“Sssh. It’s just a story. It doesn’t happen in real life, I promise.”

Tom raised a brow and Marco gave him a menacing glare.

“H-he did nothing wrong!”

“The prince was just…too worried honey. He loves the princess and just wants to protect her. Just like how daddy is always worried about you.”

“You would kill a dragon for me?”

“Of course.”

Wrong answer. She let out the most ear-piercing cry and sobbed onto his shirt. He sighed heavily, and slapped himself on the forehead.

“I mean! I’ll only kill him if he’s evil. Otherwise…I’d talk to him. Or something. Only to protect you _mija_.”

That helped to quieten the sobbing, but the sniffles continued. Since her birth, they had been Marco’s biggest weakness, right up there with Star’s tears. It softened him right up.

“Look, how about Uncle Tom bring you to the Underworld for the week.”

There was a curious pause before the sniffles resumed.

“They just built a cool new demonic theme park…with a petting zoo for undead creatures.”

Tom had reached their side, tilting his head to face her.

“I’ll even let you hold the reigns for the carriage this time.”

“Promise?’

“Devil’s honour, my little terror.”

She sniffed then and looked up at him with those big, gooey blue eyes that she had inherited from her mother.

He gave a weak smile and nodded.

“Yay!”

She jumped right off his arms and right into her uncle’s. Tom carried her back to her bed and tucked her in. He picked up the offending story book and burned it for her eyes to her glee.

“Now, let’s make a deal. Only good little tykes get to hold the reign. Can you double triple demon promise to not leave bed to disturb daddy?”

She scrunched up her face, almost exactly like her daddy would when annoyed but eventually nodded.

“Goodnight my favourite demonchild. Sweet nightmares.”

Tom drifted off giving a wink over to Marco before disappearing in flames. He raised a hand in thanks and walked over to the sit at the edge of his daughter’s bed, reaching over to comb back her wild curls from her forehead as she yawned.

“Did you have fun with Uncle Tom today _mija_?”

“Mmhm… We got ice cream for lunch and went to see a movie.”

“That’s…nice. What movie did you guys see?”

“Zombie Slayer Princess.”

Marco groaned and made a mental note to strangle Tom.

“You _know_ that you’re too young for that.”

“Uncle Tom said it was fine.”

“Did he? Or did you pull that sulk of yours?”

Luna’s lower lip jutted out to a pout and Marco gave her a deadpan look but gave her a quick, loving kiss to her forehead anyway as she snuggled deeper beneath her sheets.

“Don’t do that anymore, okay?”

But his daughter had already drifted away to sleep. It would look like all the sugar had finally burned out. Marco would have to bring her to the dentist again. He reached for his phone to make the appointment and stood up.

“Daddy?”

“Lulu. What did I say about pretending to sleep when I’m talking?”

“…Sorry Daddy.”

She looked so genuinely sorry; Marco’s eyes softened and a hand reached down to stroke her cheek gently.

“It’s alright, _mija_. What is it?”

“Will you…Will you visit mommy with me this year?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho. This is a weird little experiment. Do tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Marco’s brow furrowed. He circled a few lines, added a few comments and threw the paper to the growing pile. He picked up another paper, gave it a cursory glance and rolled his eyes. He scrawled a large “F” on the top and circled it, throwing it to the pile.  
  
“Professor?”

 He ignored the meek voice to his side, focusing (or at least, trying to) on another paper, his grip on the red marker was so tight, each stroke sent high pitched squeaks. It was almost as if he was slowly killing and dragging a mouse across each page.

 “…Professor.”

 The pitiful squeaks finally halted and he lifted his head slightly, showing that he was listening, but his eyes still on his work.

 Or at least his students’ atrocious work.

 “Um…I just wanted to make sure. At the rate we’re going, we’re about to fail a third of the class.”

 “Half.”

 “...Professor?”

 “We’re failing half the class Nina. It’s the mid-semester cull. I’m famous for it.”

 He could feel his assistant’s face blanch. There was an audible gulp and the incessant typing resumed. Methodically, Nina entered the marks for each student, thinking to herself of the horror that will be on their faces the moment she hit “Submit”. Luke had warned her that he got into a particular “mood” this time of year.

 “If you’re going to be a Professor one day, you can’t be soft on them. It’s cut throat out there.”

 Nina gave a glum nod, not taking her eyes away from the glowing screen. She had learned early on not to make eye contact when he was in one of his moods. It was likes staring into the pits of hell itself.

 She gave a discrete glance over to him, and felt her brows soften. He was staring at the picture of his baby daughter. Nina had only caught sight of the little girl once in her tenure. She was a sweet little thing and so wonderfully cheerful – it was a wonder how they could be related.

 As far as Nina knew, Professor Marco Ubaldo Diaz was a well revered expert in criminal psychology. If it weren’t for the cheery children’s drawings on the walls and various oddly-shaped dough sculptures, he would be the very picture of a grim noir detective. Tall, dark, handsome and clearly someone with a tortured past.

 He would be _so_ sexy if he wasn’t such a giant pain in the behind. Her eyes darted to the wall clock and she felt her heart sink. She was going to be late for her job. Just great.

 Almost as if he had read her thoughts, his dark head lifted and his eyes ran coolly over her. Nina immediately shifted her focus back to her screen, her cheeks now flushed.

 “You can go for now. Send Luke in, he’s supposed to be here grading with me anyway. I understand you need to get to your part-time job soon?”

 Her cheeks flushed but she sputtered a few words of gratitude. She finished a few more entries, closed the screen and very nearly flew out of the tense room.

 Marco sighed and leaned back against his chair, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. A part of him enjoyed being terrifying, but the youthful kid in him hated it. It was so difficult to be his old self. It didn’t help that things were just easier by being a grumpy fellow - people seemed to work faster too as it meant getting out of his way.

 His phone buzzed - another photo of Luna from Tom. For the first time in the day, he smiled and pocketed his phone, letting the image of his daughter’s serene, sleeping face ease the tension from his shoulders. He picked up his marker and continued.

 

* * *

 

“My Queen, your granddaughter refuses to sleep.” 

“I’ll be right there, thank you.”

 Just as the door closed behind the footman, Moon reclined back on her throne and sighed. As much as she adored her little Luna with all her heart, looking after an energetic youngling running about in the castle was a job she was far too old to take on again. Especially not with the brewing troubles in the kingdom.

 With her daughter missing, Mewni was left without an heir. Luna, as darling as she was and the spitting image of Star, was not to be heir.

The Moths, a _very_ distant bloodline of the ancient Butterfly family, wasted no time in jumping in to contest for the throne. If they had been a family that was not notorious for instigating pointless bloodbaths and fraud (even to this day, at least), Moon would have happily relinquished the throne. Mewni needed rulers and she was not about to put family pride before the Queendom’s stability.

She winced as she stood, feeling her muscles tense with the hours of running about in making sure the little tyke did not injure herself. In so many ways, she took after Star. She brought back the light into the castle that had been missing for so long.

And somehow, paradoxically, it hurt.

She made her way to the bedchambers and peeked in. Tom was there as usual, reading his nightly story to his favorite demonchild who was already battling the grips of sleep. Many a times, Moon found herself wondering what would have happened if she had been more insistent towards Star – to make sure that she had married someone who was very decidedly not human. But every single time she did, she felt immediate guilt.

Tom looked up just as he tucked the covers around the now sleeping girl and cracked an awkward smile.

“Thank you, Thomas. I do not know what I would do without your help.”

 Amusingly, the demon prince’s lilac skin turned to a pink hue.

 “It’s nothing, Queen B.”

 Tom returned his eyes to the curly-haired child and Moon saw them soften. A hand reached out to tuck a stray curl away, revealing a mole on the centre of her cheek. The only mark on her soft, olive-toned cheeks. Her brow furrowed and the evading thoughts returned with the usual guilt in her heart.

 Moon didn’t realize she was frowning till she lifted her head to see Tom staring at her.

 “Do you mind if we step outside?”

Moon’s brows shot up but she gave a nod, stepping back into the castle hallway. Tom followed suit after pressing a gentle kiss to Luna’s forehead. After making sure the door was securely closed behind him, he turned to her.

 “Luna…Luna’s been dreaming about Star.”

 “Well, it is common for children to dream-“

 “No, she remembers. Her memories of Star before she- “

 “Stop right there.”

 Tom looked taken aback by her sudden firm tone.

 “…Forgive me Tom. But I have had this conversation before. Star is still out there.”

 Just like all the others, a rush of sympathy filled Tom’s eyes. She rolled hers.

 “Queen Butterfly, we were there. We all saw-“

“Do not condescend. I am not a raving lunatic of a monarch. That was my useless husband’s role.”

 “But-“

 “Thank you, Tom. I am sure Luna will look forward to seeing her doting uncle back on Earth.”

 “Please, my Queen. For the sake of all of us -for your grandchild. We _need_ closure.”

 “Leave before I exile you.”

 There were several moments of tense silence then. Tom opened his mouth, but thought better of it. He raised his hands in surrender and took several steps back.

 “Gran gran?”

 A pair of honey-tinted eyes peered warily up at the two adults. They hadn’t even noticed her opening the door.

 “Luna…Oh darling, I’m so sorry. Grandma didn’t mean to wake you. Come along now, say goodnight to Uncle Tom.”

 “Night night Uncle Tommy.”

 “Goodnight, my sweet hellion.”

 Tom sighed as Moon shut the bedchamber door to his face. He slipped his hands into his pockets and sauntered into the flames to the underworld.

 

* * *

 

 “Gran gran?”

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

“When will I see mama again?”

 

Moon’s arms froze for a moment, but she collected herself and resumed pulling the sheets back over the child.

 

“Soon, my dear. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 She was there again. The strange place. She did not know how she got there, but she always managed to.

 The place never changed. It always looked the same - almost as if it were frozen in time. It was familiar to her for some reason, as if she had been there before. But every time she spoke of the place, no one seemed to know what she was talking about. She would have thought she was lost, but she did not feel the fear she usually did when was. She felt calm. She felt…safe. Like being in a mother's arms.

 The meadows were as beautiful as they always were; the nearby sea glittering with the blindingly bright light that shone above and the gentle breeze always carried the sweet scent of the many bursts of flowers in every shape and colour imaginable that surrounded her.

 “Is that you, my love?” 

A bright, familiar voice spoke up and a beautiful woman stepped towards her from her side. She had a wide smile formed on her face - one that was so much like her own. She had long, glittering locks of yellow-gold hair and eyes as blue as the seas behind her. A pair of delicate wings fluttered serenely behind her; thin and clear as glass - refracting all the colours in the spectrum.

She wore a flowing light blue gown that was torn at the edges. The woman knelt before her and cradled her cheek, giving her a soft kiss to her nose. She looked up to the woman's eyes and saw the warmth and even the deep pain that lingered in them. She had seen eyes like that before - on her father. Warm arms wrapped tightly around her and she buried her nose to the woman's soft hair. 

"I've missed you, my baby."

”I missed you too, Mama."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the warm reception, I decided to continue! Please do tell me your thoughts, they keep me writing! Hope you enjoyed ♥


	3. Chapter 3

How long has it been? Star could not tell. Her eyes could not tear away from her child. She had grown so much since the last she had seen her. Luna was speaking so fluently for her age, had grown taller, and her dark locks had become wavy and longer – much like Angie's. She took in every fine detail of her daughter – the tiny mole on her left cheek; the little button nose that was so much like her own; the dark feathers of hair on her brows framing beautiful honey-chocolate eyes that were so like her father's.

Her daughter was so beautiful. So grown.

But so far away. She had missed so much.

"How is daddy doing, darling?"

Luna's tiny hands stuffed herself with glittery cupcakes. They tasted nothing like her daddy's gluten-free, low-sugar, ethically sourced chocolate cupcakes.

"He's always grumpy. Uncle Tommy said that he had to do grown-up homework."

Star's wide smile faltered. Marco had always been one to throw himself to work, but if it were to the point that he was moody, it was because he was trying to avoid something.

"Does daddy come home late often?"

"Mmhm."

She continued munching happily, seemingly unaffected by her father's lack of presence. Star had to resist the urge to wipe her child's mouth. It was almost as if they were back in their home in Mewni, sneaking in some late-night sugar treats without a certain health-conscious father shooting disapproving, but loving glares when he caught them.

"I understand though. I get grumpy too when I have to do homework. Homework is the worst."

"Homework  _is_  the worst! You are my daughter, after all! I mean- don't tell your father I said that."

Star giggled, affectionately rustling the dark hair on her baby's head. She knew Luna was no longer a baby, but she could not help it. Luna will always be the sweet little baby Marco had gifted her with.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you come back home?"

Star's hand paused just as she tucked away a wild, dark curl back behind her daughter's ear. Luna looked up curiously, her chocolate-covered hands making even a greater mess as she wiped across her face.

"Daddy misses you a lot."

Guilt stabbed right through her chest. Star did not think it was physically possible for her to feel anything in the current form she was in.

"I…I want to baby."

She took in a deep breath, careful not to cry in front of her daughter.

"I miss you and Daddy so much. Every single day, I wish that I could be with you."

A pair of tiny arms wrapped themselves around her hips. Star looked down and smiled, a hand resting on the top of her head.

"I love you, my little Lulu."

"I love you too Mama."

Star finally released her daughter after several moments, a hand resting on her childishly chubby cheek.

"Now Lulu, I'm going to teach you something very important."

* * *

  

"Where is she?!"

"Marco- "

"I demand to know where my daughter is!"

"She's in her room."

Tom emerged, his voice shaky. He looked as perplexed as the Queen of Mewni. He stepped aside as the panicked father made a mad dash for her room while pushing past guards and artefacts.

When he arrived panting at the door, the royal physician was by her bed, monitoring her pulse. She looked up and gave him a stern look.

"There will be no hysterics. I need to focus. Your daughter is fine and well. She just appears to be experiencing a lucid dream."

At her firm tone, Marco reigned in the overwhelming - nearly murderous instinct to protect his daughter. But seeing her body peacefully laid out on her bed took all the hot air out of his head. He could not help but feel transported to a similar incident only six years ago.

"You may come sit by her side."

Now a more gentler tone, the physician gestured to the other side of the bed.

"What happened?"

"A multitude of things. But the most concerning would be that she was seen floating in her sleep. And well…glowing."

Marco paled.

"She…she has no magical powers...at all. How is that even possible?"

The physician looked up to give him an incredulous look. Marco noticed then that she was the one that had tended to Star when she had been in labour.

"She may be a human child, but she still is the ancestral daughter of the Mewnian royal family. Magic is what she is made of - what her mother and grandmother are made of."

Marco reached to stroke his daughter's hair. She looked so much like Star; especially with the soft, serene smile on her lips while asleep.

The physician – Doctor Mira he remembered now, took extensive notes – occasionally monitoring her vitals with a glowing hand pressed to the little girl's forehead.

"So far, she has been nothing but calm. I don't see any need for waking her. She will wake in her own time."

Marco gave a tired nod, his eyes glued to his daughter's face. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but his heart refused to go elsewhere until he could see with his own two eyes that his daughter was alive and well. He can't lose her too.

* * *

  

Dr Mira had left at some point - Marco had lost track when. He had fallen asleep, next to his daughter. Someone – presumably Tom judging by the horde of stuffed narwhals and warnicorns surrounding his sleeping daughter – had put a blanket around his shoulders.

Marco's heart nearly stopped as his daughter stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and adorably sleepy eyes looked blankly up at him before brightening instantly. A tiny figure very nearly flew into his arms and knocked him off the bed.

"Daddy!"

He smiled tiredly and hugged her tight. Luna pushed away, a very serious expression on her face.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday, sweetheart. Why do you need- "

"Happy birthday Daddy!"

Marco's eyes softened and he averted them away. He felt his throat clench up, and a few tears threatened to fill his eyes. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. The exhausted man leaned forward, enveloping his daughter in a bear hug and clutched her tight to his chest.

"Daddy? Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm okay  _mi_   _hija_. Happy birthday to you too."

Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of his daughter's tiny arms hugging him tight. Her little head shifted beneath his chin, as her eyes peered up curiously.

"Are you crying because I didn't get you a birthday present? I'm sorry Daddy."

At the tone of her voice, Marco pulled away to see his daughter teary-eyed. He laughed and brushed away her tears with his thumb, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"Sweetheart,  _you_  are my greatest present."

"That's what mama says that too. But she said you gave me to her as a present!"

Marco's smile dropped then. He knew that his 

"Luna,  _please_. I told you not to –"

"She's not dreaming it Marco. I've seen her myself."

A tearful but solemn Moon emerged; Dr Mira appeared by her side and looked rather flustered.

"Mr Diaz. I need a moment with you."

* * *

 

Marco looked about the room. It had been a while since he was here. The last time he was, it was only hours after Star had…left him. He needed to be away from all the pitying eyes in the kingdom. What was supposed to be the start of their life together, ended so quickly – with no warning.

Luna kept him alive. He did not know what he would have done to himself if he didn't have the heavy responsibility of fatherhood – an infant who depended on him. An infant that he and his love; his best friend created together. He could not even consider letting them down.

Dr Mira finally returned to the office – an armful of notebooks this time. She set them on the large, oak table – one where Star used to nap on when she was shirking her Queenly duties.

He felt Dr Mira's gaze on him and felt her bristle.

"I'm so sorry. I should have thought twice before choosing this room- "

"It's fine. I've been meaning to come here anyway."

"Ah…well then."

An awkward silence settled between them before the physician spoke up.

"My Ki- I mean, Mr Diaz…There's something that I have been meaning to tell you. For a while now, actually. But my busy schedule makes it difficult to make a trip to Earth. This was something I needed to tell you in person."

"Please."

"…Queen- I mean, your wife – she was…unwell during her pregnancy."

"I know that."

"A different sort of 'unwell'. You see, magical gestations are obviously different physiologically than non-magical or human ones."

Marco raised his head slowly, feeling a sort of dread settle in his stomach.

"What is wrong with her?! Is Luna ill as well? - What's going to-"

At her stern look, Marco shut up.

"Thank you. Like I said, your daughter is fine. But what I meant to say, mostly relates with your wife. When she was pregnant, she was experiencing an influx of celestial energy. That is completely normal for a Mewnian Queen who is carrying an heir – but with a human child, there was no place for all that celestial energy to manifest in. She bore the brunt of all that excess energy."

"Are you saying magic…  _killed_  Star?"

Dr Mira winced. His eyes carefully watched her every movement as she slowly shook her head.

"I'm saying…there's a very real possibility – in theory, at least - I've consulted with the Mewnian magical physicists, scholars and so many others but you need to know that we're not entirely sure- "

"Just say it, please."

She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"You might want to sit down."

Marco looked ready to explode, but he heeded her advice. He sat himself firmly - knuckles as white as his face, gripped tightly into fists. A part of him already knew what she was about to say.

"With Luna's and the Queen's recurrent dreams…"

Dr Mira herself had looked like she was ready to faint.

"It's possible that…she is still alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh, that happened. Hehe. Feedback will be much loved. ♥
> 
> Edit: Some mistakes and errors. Working on the next chapter!


End file.
